weekyle15s_doctor_who_the_bad_wolffandomcom-20200215-history
Dalek Caan
Dalek Caan is one of the four Daleks who is a member of the Cult of Skaro before overthrowing Dalek Sec and became the new leader before becoming the last Dalek in existence and bringing back Davros and betrayed him as he saw what the Daleks have done. Appearance He looks like ordinary Dalek. Personality Dalek Caan had a mind of his own and thought for himself. That was part of the Cult of Skaro mandate: to imagine and think as their enemies thought. Unlike most Daleks, who always obeyed their superiors, Caan was independent and made his own decisions and disobeyed higher-ranking Daleks. However, Caan still believed in the notion of Dalek purity and supremacy, perhaps more than the other members of the Cult of Skaro, which may have influenced his betrayal of his superior, who had both disagreed with the idea and forsook his own purity. He was the first to question the Dalek Sec-hybrid and convinced Dalek Jast and Dalek Thay to overthrow him. After flying into the Time War, Dalek Caan lost his sanity and giggled madly. He foresaw the future with perfect accuracy because he had seen the whole of time and space. Davros noted that even the Supreme Dalek didn't dare to contradict Caan's prophecies. Though Caan had never lied about the future he did not always reveal the whole truth. Though he had foreseen that the Doctor and his companions would defeat the Daleks, he made no effort to stop them. Caan made prophecies in an almost sing-song voice. Caan revealed that not only did he foresee certain things, but he manipulated the timelines to help bring them to pass by bringing the Doctor and Donna Noble together. He also pushed the Meta-Crisis Tenth Doctor to destroy the Daleks and thus fulfil his prophecy of their destruction. Despite his madness, Dalek Caan was cunning enough to fool Davros throughout the War in the Medusa Cascade and betray him. In helping the Doctor defeat the Daleks, he truly thought as his enemy did: thinking like the Doctor on how to defeat the Daleks and even how to help the Doctor do it. Caan was also somewhat manipulative and the Doctor noted that he had been manipulating the timelines ever since he had rescued Davros from the Time War. However, Caan was also quite humble, at least after his change of heart, telling the Doctor that the defeat of the Daleks was inevitable and that he had only helped rather than been directly responsible for it. Despite, or perhaps, from a Dalek's point of view, because of his insanity, Dalek Caan felt regret for everything the Daleks had done and decided to help the Doctor defeat them. Most Daleks were only capable of feeling hatred or fear, but Caan was an exception and felt remorse for the slaughter the Daleks had committed throughout time and space. After he returned to the Time War, Caan realised that the Daleks and their creator were evil monsters. Disgusted with them and himself for being one of them, Caan chose to put an end to the Daleks and made no effort to save himself when the Crucible exploded. Instead, he warned the Doctor one of his companions would die. Powers, Skills and Abilities He like ordinary Daleks can shoot lasers that can kill living beings if hit and like the rest of the Cult of Skaro he has a device called Emergency Temporal Shift. He was able to manipulate the timelines with or without his help. Weapons His cunningness. Family None. Voice Actor Nicholas Briggs. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Daleks Category:Cult of Skaro Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Single Category:Reformed Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Male